Delivery to a fixed shipping address is not always convenient for a user when the user is accepting delivery in person. Because the user is often uncertain about the exact time that a delivery should arrive, the user may be inconvenienced by having to spend unnecessary time waiting for the delivery at the shipping address. In such a situation, a user may not feel at liberty to run an errand at a nearby location out of concern that the delivery could arrive while the user is away from the delivery address.